Kategori:Silahlar
|weight =6 |value =800 |baseid = (standard) (Veronica's) }} The power fist is an unarmed weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The power fist is a mechanical glove mounted with a hydraulic jack. When punching, the jack pushes forward, smashing into the enemy. Sometimes, enough power is transferred to the target to knock them down. V.A.T.S. Special Attacks Durability The power fist can successfully strike about 395 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Gun Runners' Arsenal power fist - the variant added by Gun Runners' Arsenal that accepts modifications. * Greased Lightning - a unique variant added by Gun Runners' Arsenal. *Industrial hand - a fully automatic bladed industrial tool. * Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist - a unique variant wielded by Salt-Upon-Wounds in the add-on, Honest Hearts. * Saturnite fist - the common variant found in the Big MT. * Saturnite fist super-heated - the variant that underwent the process of overheating in The Sink. Comparison Locations * Boulder City ruins - in an ammunition case on the second floor on one of the houses. * Camp McCarran - there are five or more in the tents. These tents are located directly east of the entrance. * Camp Golf - plenty of them can be found in the trooper tents, in front of the House Resort. * Cottonwood Cove - there are two in the footlockers, in the tent next to the Cottonwood Cove HQ. * Hidden Valley bunker - the Brotherhood of Steel has many stashed away in the footlockers in their base. However, laser pistols can sometimes be found instead. * Hoover Dam - there is one inside a footlocker which is inside one of the sleeping quarters near Quartermaster Bardon's office. * Mick & Ralph's, Freeside - it can be sold by Mick in his special inventory. * Novac - sometimes sold by Cliff Briscoe. * Scavenger Platform, Lake Mead - in a metal box (may be randomly generated loot). * Silver Rush, Freeside - one can be found on the top floor. * The Tops - in the safe on the presidential suite. * The Fort - in a footlocker in Caesar's tent (Lockpick skill of 100 required). Also held by many Legion members. * Vault 3 - can be found on numerous Fiend raiders. * Vault 11 - in a footlocker in the living quarters. * Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker - two may be found in the footlockers. * The Fort - when opening Mr. House's secret room, go straight down the stairs and into the room and its found in one of the footlockers. Notes * This weapon is an improved holdout weapon. * If you look closely, you can see notches on the fist that add up to 33. * As of the Old World Blues add-on, the power fist attacks much more slowly, even with a maxed out Unarmed skill and high Strength. Even with the Slayer perk, it punches rather the same speed as it did in Fallout 3. The slower attack speed is not present in the other variants like the zap glove and ballistic fist, however. Bugs * The power fist does not use a higher resolution texture when used by the player, despite one being available in the game's resources. * The power fist uses the default Pip-Boy image from Fallout 3, despite there being an updated version present in the game's resources. * Sometimes when appearing in third-person player, the power fist will appear above the hand. Sounds Gallery PowerFistCA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz PowerFistCA1.jpg PowerFistCA2.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons ru:Силовой кастет (Fallout: New Vegas)